Aoi Kakitsubata/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= Just because it's New year's you shouldn't be eating too much. Don't let your guard down. |3Jan2= I went to a bargain sale with Toya. I let him choose my clothes for me. |3Jan3= Happy new year. We will be together this year as well. |3Feb1= Uh, is this chocolate? Made by Tatsumi? Why are you giving it to me... Is it poisoned? |3Feb2= Are you hydrating your skin properly? I have a great face lotion if you ever need some. |3Mar1= The kimonos that the Hina dolls wear are so pretty. They would definitely suit you. |3Mar2= Tatsumi, here's my return gift. I'll use it too so don't be too sloppy with it. |3Mar3= Lucas, I'm sure the producer would be happy even with bought sweets. |3Mar4= I received the chocolate. Thank you for thinking about me. |3Mar5= Here's my return gift. You know what I'm about to do, right?... Close your eyes. |3Apr1= The cherry blossoms have formed a carpet. It's beautiful. Come on, let's walk together. |3Apr2= Did you change your wardrobe already? Make sure not to ruin your clothes. |3Apr3= Kakitsubata speaking. Direct attacks are so ugly. Us agents are specialized in lurking in the shadows. |3May1= During days off I watch movies that have been piling up. |3May2= You seem tired. I'll give you this bathing powder that I use often. |3May3= I made some Kashiwamochi for my little brother. Want to taste-test it? |3Jun1= Baber was talking to a frog earlier. I wonder what they were talking about? |3Jun2= Since the rainy season arrived I have to be extra careful with my hair. |3Jul1= Hikaru, the starch syrup and shaved ice won't run away. Wait, I don't want to run! |3Jul2= Why don't you eat the watermelon skin instead, Tatsumi? I'll take this one. |3Jul3= "Being divided from your loved one", huh. I would like to play a role like this. |3Aug1 = Tsubaki is being taken care of by Tatsumi, so let's start preparing here right now. I'm in charge of the cake. |3Aug2 = A yukata-clad figure is wonderful. To be able to see you in such a figure, it's my privilege only. |3Sep1=I made some tsukimi dangos. Shall we eat them together tonight? |3Sep2=There was a sword fight practice today. It was pretty interesting. |3Oct1=I thought chikuwa goes well with anything. Tatsumi, are you crying? |3Oct2= I want to go to Kyoto and look at the red leaves. How about going together? |3Oct3= All the sweets I made are gone. I should have made more for Ban. |3Nov1= Practicing Akira's yoga always makes my body feel better. |3Nov2= It's easy for your skin to become dry during this season. Did you apply cream? |3Dec1= I love winter. The air is fresh, and people search for warmth in each other... Here, come closer. |3Dec2= I'm glad I could spend this year with you as well. |3Dec3= Merry Christmas. Could you spend your day with me? |3Dec4= Thank you for everything. Did I manage to make you enjoy this year? I look forward to the next one. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Aoi Kakitsubata Category:Lines